Reborn
by merawinchester
Summary: Coda to 12x13 and 12x14.. After admitting they were never normal children, boys will hit the road again thinking it was a normal hunt. Things will not be that easy as they will wake up in Alternative Universe with erased memories and there they will learn what it means to be normal.. ( Rated T just in case..)
1. Chapter 1

It was his wish since that cursed day he lost everything in spent his entire childhood wondering how does it feel to have a normal life ?!

To have a mother waiting at home everyday when he comes from school and to have a father that will learn him everything about life..

Everything but hunting..

Now with Mary coming back from the dead he thought everything will be prefect, that decades of deprivation were over and that they will make up the time they lost!

Unfortunately, his dreams hit a hard rock called *reality*

And it was even worse than he thought things might be. At first she needed to be more than a mom, so she came back hunting..

Then she needed a space , so she left *again* with two broken hearts full of sorrow and regret behind her..

Leaving to continue her path with the people who tortured her younger son till he was apart!

And in Dean's dogma..that was unforgivable sin..

After her leave, Dean locked himself up in his room not responding to desperate attempts that Sam offered to help him going through this..

He only made his way out when he knew that there was a case and they were going to hit the road again..

The hours they spent on the road were soaked in silence..like the darkness of the night swallowed any words can be said in such situations..

Sam spend his time observing his brother beside doing the research. He tried to start a good conversation between them and he failed over and over..

He saw it in Dean's eyes..a destructive obsession to get himself on the edge between life and death! A vindictive wish to kill himself and every freaking monster that ruined their life and made them stand at this point with no chance to have a normal life , with no coming back!

Everything happened so fast..without them even knowing it was going to happen!

It was supposed to be normal thing..maybe a ghost or a lake monster, either ways it wasn't something that they haven't dealt with it before.

Observing the lake was the first step and it was the last..

The woody bridge - that seemed to be good as new - made its way down like he had same suicidal wish the man standing on it has..

Their warm bodies were now hugged by the cold water..

The darkness was filled by the continuous calls for each other until there was no more them..

They tried death a thousand times to know how does it taste..and whatever what was happening to them it wasn't death..

Maybe like sinking but without being suffocated..like drowning deep down in a peaceful darkness !

Dean kept fighting, trying to reach the dull light which continued to disappear..

Even without words coming out from his throat, his lips kept drawing Sam's name..

He kept trying until every muscle in his body relaxed and the light at the end of that deep hole faded away!

Sam tried as well..his long legs moved violently as he tried to reach the surface. But then it was time to give up..the burden he carried in his soul for all that years was - somehow- fading away!

The pain he felt since he learnet to spell his name was now vanishing like it never was..

All that memories his brain used to recall at every end weren't there anymore..

Like he was going to Reborn..

Reborn in a life where being Sam Winchester doesn't mean being a monster! Where being a Winchester doesn't mean you have to sacrifice..


	2. Chapter 2

People say..the day you stop fearing something, you will be free from it.

That was only a part of the ugly truth..

They don't tell you how much it costs you not to fear something, or how much sacrifices you should make or loses you have to deal with so that you can stop fearing!

You only stop fearing when there is nothing more left to have or to do..

You stop fearing when you are depressed to the core, knowing that you will process continues losses without any kind of gain..

And Dean lost it all, he has nothing to fear..to lose or even to forget! He was holding into the life for the sake of his younger brother and nothing else..

###

Waking up..

Cold, smells like hell, dizzy, blurry vision and in a body that doesn't fit his old tortured soul..a body that was too small for it.

He felt that something was wrong, but he weren't able to recall or recognize anything..

He only remembers one name beside his..and that was Sam's!

Trying to get up was an impossible mission, he felt like his body was tied up to whatever thing he was lying down on it. He wanted to call his brother, but then his sore throat and dry lips prevented him from that.

The only thing he was able to do is to think..

Again, he had no advantage from that! He has nothing in his head..

Only a deep-dark gap..with no single information about the two names engraved in his soul..nothing but being brother and strong instinct to protect his brother..

Then..there was a sound of footsteps making their way calmly towards them..

He had a thought on hearing it, he felt it was familiar..

Walking with steps that seems to be so peaceful , but reality is totally different..

Those were steps of a broken soul that has no more energy to keep its body going..

He swear he can hear it..hear the noise of the chains keeping this soul locked up in suffer and misery forever..

Like those chains were dragging it deep down to darkness without hope of being released someday, without the hope of being saved!

He remembers nothing, but he knows accurately how does that kind of pain taste..

-" Hey.."

She called softly reaching out to them,holding his small body within her arms and looking to his face.

His breath was shallow and his body was covered in some viscous liquid that his nostrils knew it the best..

He was covered in blood !

She looked around to see another body laying down on the shore not so far away from them, carrying Dean's body carefully until she reaches the other body that was she did..

-" Master.."

That was the last thing he heard her calling, all of his trials to move a fingertip in his body was another great failure added to his record..

He tried to spell his brother's name at least, his mouth was open and again no words were coming out..

###

Sam was the first one to open his eyes this time. Somehow he felt he has a spray body and relieved soul..

He found himself on a comfortable bed with his older brother sleeping next to him, or at least that what he thought..

In there Dean wasn't just an older brother, he was an older ( non-identical ) twin..

But it was early for him to know or to adapt with whatever was going on with this new life..

Warm and safe..that was the way he felt since the minute he opened his eyes! He spent a while observing his brother's face being fascinated with every detail belonged to Dean..

It was his deep admiration he kept in his soul for years impeded inside guilt and self-hate he felt every time he saw Dean sacrifices something for him..

But today, at this place, he had no regret or memories to remind him how sorrowful he should be for letting his brother down when he counted on him..

_**Today**_..

Being Sam Winchester doesn't mean to be a whole new level of freak..

No sleepless days waiting for dad or asking about the mom he knew nothing about her except photos..

Nothing like the heartbreak he felt when his father left a _**Will**_ saying that a bullet must be putted inside his head when he becomes on the evil side..

For once, he was alone with Dean without the burden of the world on their shoulders..

They were finally safe and maybe so close to being normal..

The door slides opened and his long observation was finally cut by the appearance of her. A young girl who he wasn't able to guess an age of her according to any knowledge he still has inside his soul or mind..

Her smile caught him up and her dull eyes made him even more curious about her. The corner of his mouth drew a faint smile in return..

Maybe he cannot remember nothing of his misery,but the scars of every bad event he lived were minded deeply inside his soul _**once and for all..**_

Wearing a long - grey - shawl that covered her neck and arms and black skirt that showed nothing of her legs..

Finally she had a dark red turban covering her head!

She seemed so warm and lovely that he ,as five years old boy being reborned in this life for the first time, found a growing wish inside his mind for this innocent and beautiful girl to be his mother..

She came closer and he opened her arms for her as involuntary action to those feeling his soul never felt towards a female..

And then there was a hug without a second of hesitation..

-" How are you feeling now ?! "

She wishperd slightly to his ear while his head was resting peacefully on her chest..

-" I am fine,mom.."

He said making her in surprise. Her breath and heart rate speeded on hearing him calling her that, but she never denied. She accepted that position happily, not knowing that future will make her more than that specially for the eldest soldier named_**..**_

_**Dean Winchester**_

###

When Dean woke up things got different..his tiny body was wounded and full of scars unlike his younger brother how had old scars only..

Scars that belonged to the soul and were reborn with the body in the new life. They became permanent part of them, no matter where they go..scars will be there forever!

Dean kept silent, having no reaction after hearing Sam calls the young girl mom. He knew deep inside him she wasn't their mom, but as long as this was making his younger brother happy he didn't mind.

Refuses to eat until Sam eats first, feeding Sam by himself and not trusting anyone to take care of Sam except him..

That was the classic Dean Winchester that even being reborned didn't affect the deep affection he has for his little brother..

By the end of the day things were getting clearer and the dark gap he has inside his head was now filled with some informations..

The girl is called Raven and she lives with the Master who's real name is Lukas.

Lukas is actually a young man who is also a big brother, but becoming _**The Master**_ was totally different thing..

###

For the next couple of days things started to get better between the boys and their new family..

Raven did her duties as a mom despite she has no experience of being one..

She only had a big heart that cared for them. She spent her nights on a chair settled between their beds..

She would hold their hand till sleep, wipe away their cold sweat when they have a nightmare, reassure them when they wake up terrored by whatever monster were hunting them in their dreams..

Cold water and lemon juice will be always on the stand beside their beds in case they woke up thirsty..

###

Time went by in different way than it goes by in our world..

The boys were growing up fast and days weren't actual days like we live in our world..

Same kept addressing Raven as mom and Lukas as Dad, for Dean he kept short conversations with them addressing them by their names..

He had so many questions that made him up in night, he knows nothing and that was the reason he cannot trust anyone..

Things were different for him, but no matter how hard he thought..he wasn't able to acknowledge how ordinary things should be..

The word supernatural was no longer in his dogma, he knows something is wrong but he has no idea that in this supernatural world he lives in..he and Sam were only extraordinary things in it..

The next day when the sun rose up he made his way to the kitchen. Everyday passing he was getting older and older..

Raven was there making breakfast with hunched back to the counter..

-" Who are you ?! Who am I ?! "

He finally asked with a tone swaying between hesitation and determination..

She put whatever she had in her hands down and she looked at him with a smile and deep look in her eyes that he wasn't able to know the meaning behind it.

-" Can we set down first ?! "

She offered and then sat after he did what she said..

-" I knew this day was coming, you weren't going to adapt with reality easily as Sam did. So it is your right to know the truth..

Let's start with me,Lukas and this land..

_**Here**_..

it is a kingdom called _**Asta**_ and the region we live in is called _**Edom**_..

It has been 33-lunar cycle since we found you on the shore of the the forbidden lake which is named _**carmine**_..

We believe that you are humans, for us you supposed to be mythical beings..

We never saw one of you before, but honestly I admire your kind specially people who is horned with the soldier's soul as you..

_**About what we are ?! **_

I will try to say that in the simplest way I can..

We are one of three tribes that inhabit this region, we are known under the name Harika..

Every tribe has its own special powers and we all works to keep the balance of our kingdom..

Lukas is the master of this tribe after the death of our parents, he is my older brother , we still have another brother and two sisters. They went to get winter supplies and they supposed to be here at the end of this lunar cycle..

_**So..**_

That is the reason you feel different. According to our law anything or anybody found near the forbidden lake must be delivered to the king's men..

The lake was thought to be cursed long time ago as now one came out of it after they went in..

We have a permission to go there to gather rare plants which are served to the king..

Those plants increases his power and we are the only tribe which has suitable energy to go there..

That the reason we didn't let you go out since you came, we still have a lot of things to do before introducing you to the others as one of us..

And if you want we will help you finding away to come back to where you belong to. I know nothing about you except your drawn name on your bodies..

I am so sorry for not able to offer you more support or information, sorry I was silent all that time..

I just couldn't resist it when I saw both of you..

When Sam called me mom..I found myself acting upon it..

_**I am so sorry.. **_"

She nearly sobbed at the end of her talk, towards Dean she had deep feelings which she has never experienced them before..

Like she wasn't going to be a random person in his life, not even a big sister or a mom..

For him she was going to be a mix of that all and she was going to have unbreakable bond with Dean..

It was just a matter of time until both of them will learn how to deal with their deep feelings towards each other..


End file.
